Strange birds
by Me from the Hetalia fandom
Summary: Canada est encore oublié aux meetings, jusqu'au jour où Prusse le remarque. Ils vont alors devenir amis et de fil en aiguille... Je suis nulle en résumé! C'est un PruCan, certains l'auront compris. Lisez et vous comprendrez, où ne lisez pas et ne comprenez pas, faites ce que vous voulez. Mais ça serait quand même gentil de lire, parce que je suis gentille (à peu près).


*passe la tête par la porte, s'avance un peu plus* Euh... Bonjour?

Je n'ai rien publié depuis super longtemps! De quand date ma dernière publication? Je ne le sais même pas! C'est impardonnable, frappez-moi.

J'avais dit, je ne me souviens plus quand, que je publierai plus. Sauf que, voyez-vous, j'ai passé deux semaines chez mes amis les mangeurs de kouign amann. C'est très bon les kouign amann, très beurré mais très bon. Mais! Il n'y avait pas de wifi. Ajoutez cela à une poussée énorme d'inspiration pour une histoire qui n'a rien avoir avec des fanfictions et qui, après tout, n'était pas si énorme que ça, ça vous donne je ne sais pas combien de temps d'absence.

Donc, frappez-moi, et lisez cette fanfiction si vous voulez ça serait gentil quand même. Cette fanfiction est sortie d'une idée stupide, comme d'hab', mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, chers et vénérés lecteurs.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Un autre meeting mondial venait de se terminer. Matthew Williams, ou Canada, se promenait dans les rues de Paris. Ses yeux parcouraient les vitrines, tandis que ses jambes le conduisait il ne savait où. Il devait faire attention à ne pas se cogner dans les passants qui ne le voyaient pas. Personne ne le voyait en vérité, mis à part son père, France, et... et Prusse...

Alors que, encore une fois, les nations donnaient la parole à son frère sans se préoccuper de lui, un autre, qu'il n'avait jamais vu, avait froncé les sourcils et s'était levé. Un autre qui avait les cheveux d'un blanc immaculé, des iris rouge sang, et un sourire éclatant. Un autre qui avait protesté. Il avait vu Canada et, plus encore, avait fait remarquer aux autres nations qu'il avait été oublié. Il s'était présenté par la suite. "Le génial Prusse" avait-il clamé. "Ou Prusse tout-court." avait dit Allemagne en passant derrière. Puis le génial Prusse était parti sur un "A la prochaine!" avant de s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol et de se relever pour s'en aller en courant dans la direction inverse.

Matthiew s'arrêta dans un petit restaurant perdu qui vendait des pancakes au sirop d'érable. Il s'installa à une petite table au fond du magasin et passa commande immédiatement, avant que le serveur n'oublie qu'il était là. Alors qu'il regardait les détails du plafond, Prusse arriva et s'installa en face de lui.

"C'est vrai qu'il est beau le plafond ici..."

Canada sursauta et se tourna vers l'albinos.

"Ou-oui.

-Je comprends toujours pas qu'ils t'aient oublié, au meeting... il font ça souvent?

-Tout le temps...

-Mais pourquoi?

-Personne ne me voit, ni les humains, ni les autres nations. A part Papa, tu es le seul qui me remarques... Alfred aussi, parfois.

-Oh..."

Prusse semblait si étonné qu'il ne vit pas la jolie serveuse apporter les deux assiettes de pancakes et hésiter quelques minutes avant que Matthew ne signale sa présence et qu'elle ne le remarque finalement.

"Et toi? Comment ça se fait que je ne t'ai jamais vu aux meetings?

-Moi? Ça ne sert pas à grand chose que je vienne... Je suis la Prusse, une vieille nation disparue... Je vais peut-être disparaître un jour... peut-être dans cent ans, peut-être à la fin de cette phrase..."

Un silence s'installa quelques instants avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

"Mais je suis bien trop génial pour disparaître!"

Il avait l'air un peu distant, les yeux fixés sur le vide. Ils continuèrent à manger avant que Prusse ne brise à nouveau le silence.

"Au fait, moi c'est Gilbert. Et toi?

-Matthew." Après avoir fini leurs assiettes, ils sortirent dans la rue et parlèrent un peu, avant de se séparer pour rejoindre leurs pays respectifs.

* * *

Un autre meeting, près de Florence cette fois. Matthew avait encore été oublié, Prusse avait encore protesté. Canada sourit un peu. Il était tombé sous le charme de l'albinos. Il ne savait ni quand ni comment, mais il était tombé amoureux. C'était étrange, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été amoureux auparavant, et la première personne à lui avoir fait ressentir cet étrange et envahissant sentiment était un albinos bruyant et "génial", comme il disait, qui ne semblait pas avoir comprit les mots "calme" et "respect", et qui transportait partout un poussin nommé Gilbird.

Le blond prit le tramway, sans vraiment choisir une destination précise. Une voix de femme résonna dans le wagon. "Prossima fermata, Nenni torregali". Il sortit et se retrouva devant un centre commercial. Un "Coop". Il y en avait partout. Il s'assit sur un banc et pensa à une chanson qu'il avait entendue des mois auparavant, et commença à la fredonner.

"Little ghost, you're listening. Unlike most you don't miss a thing. You see the truth... I walk the halls invisibly, I climb the walls, no one sees me! No one but you...

'You've always loved the strange birds, now I want to fly into your world. I want to be heard!"

Les paroles lui revenaient en mémoire et il haussa le ton.

"My wouded wings still beating. You've always loved the stranger inside me, ugly pretty!

'Oh little ghost, you see the pain, but together we can make something beautiful. So take my hand and perfectly, we fill the gaps, you and me make three. I was meant for you, and you for me..."

Il se mit à chanter encore plus fort, conscient que personne ne l'entendait.

"You've always loved the strange birds, now I want to fly into your world. I want to be heard!

'My wouded wings steal beating, you've always the stranger inside me, ugly pretty!" Il baissa légèrement la voix. "You've always loved the strange birds, now I want to fly into your world. I want to be heard...

'My wouded wings steal beating, you've always loved the stranger inside me, ugly pretty..."

Il se tut. La chanson était terminée. Il était incapable de dire comment il avait pu retenir en entier les paroles de cette chanson qu'il n'avait entendue qu'une ou deux fois.

"Tu chantes vachement bien, birdy."

Le dénommé birdy sursauta et se retourna vivement. Gilbert le regardait, quelques mètres plus loin, son poussin sur l'épaule. Pourquoi un poussin déjà ? C'était un oiseau étrange.

"Tu parles à qui dans cette chanson?"

Matthew resta silencieux, qu'était-il sensé répondre? L'albinos vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

"En tout cas t'as une super jolie voix...Enfin, il n'y a pas que t'as voix qui est jolie, hein. T'es joli tout entier."

Ses joues étaient aussi rouges que ses yeux le Canadien n'y était pas loin. Gilbert hésitait. Il se demandait où était passée son assurance légendaire. Il ne savait pas vraiment quand il était tombé amoureux du Canadien, mais il s'en était rendu compte 112 jours plus tôt. Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il avait compté les jours, mais il l'avait fait.

Le tramway s'arrêta une nouvelle fois et il décidèrent d'un commun accord que n'importe où serait mieux qu'un parking de supermarché. Ils sortirent au terminus et s'arrêtèrent là, devant des bâtiments ternes, à 100 mètres de rues, bâtiments et monuments magnifiques, devant des rangements de vélo pleins à craquer. Ils se décidèrent enfin à se bouger et partirent en direction de la Santa Maria del Fiore.

D'une quelconque façon ils se retrouvèrent main dans la main à faire la queue pour monter dans le duomo. Il n'y avait pas grand monde et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement à l'intérieur du bâtiment, juste sous le plafond, à admirer les peintures dont il était recouvert. Ils reprirent leur chemin et montèrent encore de nombreuses marches jusqu'à arriver tout en haut. Ils avaient une vue imprenable sur Florence et même au-delà. La pluie s'était invitée mais même le ciel gris était incapable de gâcher un si belle vue. C'était extraordinaire. Ils voyaient en bas une marée de parapluies et de capuches rabattues sur les têtes, accompagnés de quelques autres qui n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre et marchaient, voire courraient, se couvrant la tête de leurs mains, leurs sacs ou rien du tout. Ils apercevaient les toits rouges de Florence à perte de vue, et quelques collines derrière. Le tour se termina et ils durent redescendre.

La pluie s'était arrêtée et Gilbert montra du doigt un petit restaurant qui avait tout l'air sympathique. Matthew le suivit à l'intérieur et la serveuse vint prendre leur commande. En l'absence de pancakes ils choisirent un cappuccino, qui se révéla délicieux. Une fois sortis, la discussion s'orienta vers leur dessert préféré. On n'en faisait pas de meilleur qu'au Canada, selon l'avis de Matthiew, et Gilbert se retrouva invité à Ottawa la semaine suivante pour goûter des pancakes au sirop d'érable faits maisons. Le tramway leur indiqua la "prossima fermata, Paolo Uccello" où Gilbert sortit rejoindre son frère pour reprendre la route vers Berlin. Ludwig avait d'ailleurs un étrange sourire et un Italien pendu à son bras.

* * *

Les jours passèrent rapidement pour Matthew mais Gilbert avait l'impression que des mois s'étaient écoulés avant que son avion n'atterrisse à l'aéroport d'Ottawa. Le Canadien l'attendait dans le hall et ils se rendirent rapidement à sa maison. Il laissa l'albinos dans le salon le temps de faire cuire les fameux pancakes tant attendus. Une assiette de merveilleux trésors dorés dégoulinant de sirop d'érable atterrit sur la table et à deux ils n'eurent pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour tout finir. Ils se jetèrent tout deux dans le canapé, rassasiés.

"T'es génial Birdy..."

Le Canadien se tourna vers son voisin. Gilbert en fit de même.

"Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mattie? T'es tombé sous le charme de ma beauté et ma génialitude?"

Matthew rougit violemment et commença à bégayer. Que répondre?

"Hey Matthiew, ça va? T'es tout bizarre."

Il se sentait bizarre, pour une raison inconnue, et son cerveau pourtant performant était incapable de trouver une réponse. C'était stupide comme réaction. Stupide et incontrôlable.

"J-je..."

Gilbert commença à paniquer et attrapa Matthew par les bras avant de le secouer un peu, ce qui eut l'effet inverse de celui espéré, puisque le Canadien sentit sa peau le brûler, et sa tête résonnait du rythme anormalement rapide de son cœur enserré d'un étau brûlant. Le Prussien, de son côté, avait devant lui l'homme qu'il aimait beaucoup trop rouge, paralysé et brûlant, quand son téléphone sonna. Les premières notes résonnèrent et une voix s'éleva.

"Little ghost, you're listening. Unlike most you don't miss a thing. You see the truth... I walk the halls invisibly, I climb the walls, no one sees me! No one but you..."

Gilbert rejeta l'appel et retourna à Matthew, dont les battements de cœur reprenaient un rythme plus ou moins normal.

"C'est la chanson que je chantais l'autre jour...

-Oui...

-Toi aussi tu l'aimes bien?"

Gilbert sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de répondre.

"C'est que... elle me fait penser à toi...

-Ah bon?"

Gilbert, ne sachant que répondre, passa ses mains autour du coup du Canadien et joignit leurs lèvres. Les battements de cœur du blond semblèrent s'arrêter avant de reprendre un rythme lent et régulier. Il s'accrocha au Prussien et ferma les yeux, profitant de ce moment auquel il avait rêvé de nuit comme de jour pendant bien trop longtemps. Le téléphone sonna une deuxième fois et ils l'ignorèrent, laissant ainsi résonner dans la pièce la chanson qu'avait chantonné le Canadien quelques jours plus tôt.

* * *

Le lendemain, Gilbert appela son frère pour lui annoncer qu'il resterait quelques jours de plus à Ottawa, et Ludwig n'en était pas vraiment mécontent, car Feliciano passerait quelques jours à Berlin et qu'un peu de tranquillité ne serait pas de trop. Francis tenta une nouvelle fois de l'appeler, espérant que son appel ne serait pas rejeté cette fois-ci, et il put annoncer à son ami qu'Arthur (je cite) avait enfin comprit à quel point il était irrésistible. Il rappela aussi Antonio, qui avait été ignoré la veille, et dont la voix résonna dans la pièce plus fort que si le haut parleur avait été enclenché.

"Mon Lovi a accepté ma demande en mariaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaage !"

Et Gilbert était invité, et il avait tout intérêt à amener la personne qui aurait prit son cœur. Il semblait que cette journée soit faite pour les amours puisque lorsque Matthew regarda son téléphone, il remarqua que son frère l'avait appelé et qu'il avait laissé un message sur le répondeur

"Message reçu aujourd'hui à 10h52. 'Allo Mattie? Comment ça va? Ah oui merde, c'est vrai, c'est le répondeur tu peux pas répondre... T'as vu le nouvel hamburger de McDo? Il est trooooooooooop bon. Mais c'est pas pour ça que j'appelle en fait... Je crois que j'ai un problème. Je... je sais pas comment le dire... foutu répondeur... Je... je suis... tombé... amoureux... Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais... Mais en fait... Tu te moques pas hein ? je suis tombé amoureux de... de ce... taré communiste. **soupir** Je fais comment? Merde merde merde. Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à mon gouvernement. Tu te rends compte? Pas très loin des élections en plus! Enfin ça change pas vraiment grand chose mais bon... Tu te rends compte? JE SUIS AMOUREUX DE RUSSIE ! ... **bruit de porte qui s'ouvre** Amerika? - Shit, Ivan, dude, qu'est-ce que tu fous là? - J'ai bien entendu Alfred? - Je... **bruit de porte qui se ferme,** **cri d'Alfred** Ivan! **bruit étrange et indéfini,** **bruit de téléphone qui tombe par terre** ' Pour réécouter ce message..."

Matthew fit taire son téléphone et regarda Gilbert. Tous deux éclatèrent de rire. C'est Elizaveta qui allait être heureuse au prochain meeting..

* * *

Voici pour cette fanfiction. ça vous a plu? Dites le moi avec une petite review s'il vous plaît.

J'essaierai de publier rapidement la prochaine fois, mais je ne promet rien parce qu'à chaque fois je n'y arrive pas.

Encore désolée, et à la prochaine!


End file.
